Forum:New class of gun. Red!
Ok on my journeys in the wastelands, I decided to go kill some high level opponents in the decent and Eridian Promotory. I was accompanied by 2 level 50 players and im the host on playthrough '2.5' so all of the drops are much rarer and higher. and amist all of the carnage i noticed a red blimp. i rushed to see it and it was a: Tediore SV HELLFIRE BITCH I have no idea how rare this is but its a combination of the: the Bitch extra critical damage and the hellfire, 4x elemental fire and best elemental weapon on the game. so the 2 combined make a 1 of a kind gun. i have no idea whether this is a glitch or mod though it does: 290 x 30 damage 95.9 accuracy 10.3 Rate Of Fire with an astonishing 5.2 weapon zoom Also my variant has a 29 bullet mag i think that it is simply amazing i have been told by online budies on xbox that its the only 'Red' gun of its kind so I would like to hear what you think My dear friend. That is a modded gun. I own one and a hellfire bitch is 100% modded. Rawwar13 01:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Rawwar13 01:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Rawwar13 01:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC) screenshot ? ---- Straight up modded... Don't use it, it's evil.--Doctorgray 02:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I Agree with Doctorgay it probably was dropped by one of your friends without you knowing. We could be wrong though. I have been playing Borderlands since the beginning (which in retrospect isn't that long) and have not seen a red gun, So then i guess a red gun could be possible.--ADHD-Panda 03:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :show me any weapon in the game which comes close (within a thousands hp even) 8700 damage. i dare no i triple-dog-dare anyone to even name a situation where the shit is that deep. at 10.3 thats over 870000 dps. im not even gonna mention the two titles, no prefix and ammo regen. BUT! RED gives me something to shoot for in the modding lab, thanks dot 187(OP). <+> Dr. F 03:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC) red is the health pack rarity, then it yellow money rarity, then white again then cyan so yeah the cyan guns are retarded they just look like a flower Wylde bil 04:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- There's no possible way its not modded. its x30 damage. That's beyond ridiculous Minuete 14:31, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Minuete Join the campaign for a patch to remove modded weapons... I'll start it the second someone msgs me.--Doctorgray 15:48, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- That is ridiculous if you don't want to use modded items then don't use modded items but to ruin the way that other people want to play their game that is just stupid. There are easy ways to avoid modded guns, in fact a lot of articles on this wiki contain that kind of info. 1. If it sounds to good to be true it most likely is. 2. If it never runs out of ammo and doesn't have ammo regen or it is the dove, then its probably modded. 3. If you didn't get it out of a chest and it is an amazing gun that kills stuff in one hit or so, modded. Rawwar13 19:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Rawwar13 19:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Rawwar13 19:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC) advocate for the modding society. Modding Society? Really? Haha man i am sorry but on a game like Borderlands modded guns are not a good thing. Yes they are fun. But they are VERY unfair when it comes to duels and online matches in which you are using modded weapons and everyone else isn't (With you killing everything in one hit) So a Modding Society is very unnecessary. No offense to you man but taking pride in modding guns in this game is a false pride.--ADHD-Panda 22:11, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Never said i take pride. I just believe that if someone wants to mod guns people shouldn't try to stop them. It seems wrong to me that you want to have a patch get rid of modded guns. If you don't like them don't use them and don't play with people that use them. Don't be a dick and ruin someone else's gaming experience. Rawwar13 01:11, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Rawwar13 01:11, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Rawwar13 01:11, January 4, 2010 (UTC) one demerit from rawwar13 for personal use of derogatory language. agree to disagree kids, dont make pappa come down there or behinds _will_ be sore. i myself use modded weapons when im just dicking around but i feel like a schmuck using them in quests so i dont. i dont know if consoles allow you to elaborately name your account but you can, i believe, kick ban people. so in all fairness if you use modded weapons OWN IT! and one shot duels suck, hard. Rx Dr. F 04:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=86800 this should help Wylde bil 06:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC)